No Surprise
by Renesmee apc
Summary: This isn't a love story between Bella and Edward. They both deal with abuse at home and they go to the same school. On the same day, and time they kill themselves.All songs are Regina Spektor,in honor of her. Three part story. Death, abuse, cussing & more
1. Chapter 1

**Music Score:**

**(Chapter 1) Eet- Regina Spektor**

**(Chapter 2)Man Of A Thousand Faces-Regina Spektor**

**(Chapter 3) No Surprises- Regina Spektor**

**This is a three part story of hurt, violence, abuse. After three chapters, it's done and over with. There isn't a happy ending no matter what happens in any of the chapters the third chapter will be the end of their lives, their suffering and the abuse. This is also only using Regina Spektor songs. She is amazing and so real. She is my favorite artist of all time, this is a tribute to her. I don't want anyone to be offended by this story, many of my friends had to deal with abuse at home, I'm not making this into a joke in any way. If you are going to make fun of abuse or say anything bad about it I will delete and report you because this is a very serious matter that I wished to put into story form. Please enjoy and leave any comments or questions down below.**

* * *

><p>Bella POV<p>

I was 5 when it started. I was in my bedroom, it was filled with pink, ruffles, toys, music and books. My parents were young when I was born, they got married because of me. My father loved me, while my mother always resented me. I ruined her life. She would walk into my room at night after father was asleep and she would shake me awake. Every night she told me she hated me, I ruined her life. I wasn't aloud to tell my father about the night visits or else, my mother said.

My father walked into my room and gave me a kiss and hugged me tight. I told him to kiss teddy too. He laughed at me before kissing Teddy on his little black nose. He hugged me one more time before leaving for work. I was still in my pink night gown which had mesh ruffles for the sleeves, it had Disney Princess all over it that reached my knees. I kissed Teddy on the head and told him I'd be right back and not to move. I laid on my stomach and shimmied of the bed, I tucked teddy back under my pink comforter and got on my tip-toes to kiss him one more time. I opened my bedroom door and walked to the stairs. I was looking down at my night gown when I bumped into my mother.

"Sorry mommy..." I said with fear in my voice. I saw her eyes narrow and I saw fire blaze in them. Her hand shot out and wrapped around my little arm, I cried out but she only squeezed harder on my arm. She turned me around to where my back was facing the stairs. I saw a small smile form on her lips before she let go. I felt my little body tip back. I tried to grab on to my mother but she moved back. I wasn't able to grab onto anything, so I fell down 15 stairs. My little body sprawled out at the bottom of the steps. My vision was blurry and I could barley hear anything. I heard loud footsteps on the stairs before I felt someone walk over me. I saw my mother grab her purse and coat, before blowing me a kiss. I heard the door slam and lock. I ended up passing out on the floor.

My father came home to me still at the bottom of the stairs with bruises all over my body. My mother came home 10 minutes later and she said she went to her shop really quick because their was a problem. She told him she had only been gone 2 hours, and that I must have fallen while she was gone.

And that's how my life went. My father thought I was just clumsy and so did everyone else. But it was my mother all along, its how my life went for 12 more years until I finally decided to end my life myself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Music Score:**

**(Chapter 1) Eet- Regina Spektor**

**(Chapter 2)Man Of A Thousand Faces-Regina Spektor**

**(Chapter 3) No Surprises- Regina Spektor**

**This is a three part story of hurt, violence, abuse. After three chapters, it's done and over with. There isn't a happy ending no matter what happens in any of the chapters the third chapter will be the end of their lives, their suffering and the abuse. This is also only using Regina Spektor songs. She is amazing and so real. She is my favorite artist of all time, this is a tribute to her. I don't want anyone to be offended by this story, many of my friends had to deal with abuse at home, I'm not making this into a joke in any way. If you are going to make fun of abuse or say anything bad about it I will delete and report you because this is a very serious matter that I wished to put into story form. Please enjoy and leave any comments or questions down below.**

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I sat on my bed looking at the ceiling. My life should have been full of smiles, laughing and loving. My life was nothing like that.

My parents, Senior Edward Masen and my mother Elizabeth had been married for 10 years. When my mom was 19 she gave birth to me. 5 years later she gave birth to my little sister, May. But when May was 3 she was dianosed with Cancer. They found a tumor. She was in the hospital for 3 years before one night her heart finally gave out. She died at 1:36 am on August 8. After that my mother went into a deep depression before she finally took my fathers gun to her head and shot herself.

I was 12 when she killed herself. My father started to drink after that. He alcohol slowly ate away at him, he finally just went crazy when I was 13. He pushing me into the oven, hit me over the head with a burning hot pan, tried to drown me, choked me to unconsciousness and broke my ribs about 13 times. My life was horrible...and it felt like no one went through the same thing as me. I was alone.

* * *

><p>That day I walked down the hallway. I saw friends laughing with each other, girlfriends and boyfriends smiling and kissing each other while hold hands, I saw the jocks cheating on their cheerleader girlfriends. It was in slow motion when I saw her. She had long, wavy brown hair, pale face and neck, and emotionless brown eyes. She didn't have smile on her face and I could she a blue mark on her cheek and she had a barely noticeable split lip. As she walked by I looked over my shoulder and saw her retreating form, I heard the school bell ring, signaling the end of school. I felt warm when I thought of her. I went to my locker and walked to my car. I felt relived for some reason.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Music Score:**

**(Chapter 1) Eet- Regina Spektor**

**(Chapter 2)Man Of A Thousand Faces-Regina Spektor**

**(Chapter 3) No Surprises- Regina Spektor**

**This is a three part story of hurt, violence, abuse. After three chapters, it's done and over with. There isn't a happy ending no matter what happens in any of the chapters the third chapter will be the end of their lives, their suffering and the abuse. This is also only using Regina Spektor songs. She is amazing and so real. She is my favorite artist of all time, this is a tribute to her. I don't want anyone to be offended by this story, many of my friends had to deal with abuse at home, I'm not making this into a joke in any way. If you are going to make fun of abuse or say anything bad about it I will delete and report you because this is a very serious matter that I wished to put into story form. Please enjoy and leave any comments or questions down below.**

* * *

><p>Bella's POV<p>

I walked through the door of my house, I sat my backpack down and took of my jacket. I tiptoed to the living room and saw my mom and dad on the couch, my dads arm around my mom. They where kissing and laughing together, they were perfect. And I wasn't. I sighed softly before walking to the hallway closet. I looked for the rope my dad kept from when he helped one of his friends move a stack of boards. I walked up the stairs quietly and into my bedroom. I grabbed my desk chair and placed it below the beam that was in my ceiling. I took the rope and tied it as tight as it would allow me. I looked over at my clock and it read 3:10 pm.

I took a deep breath before making a noose. I placed it over my neck and tightened it. I took my last breathe before stepping off the chair. I felt the noose choke me, I felt the rope burn against my neck. My arms went up to neck trying to relieve the pressure out of instinct. I felt my feet start to fly around trying to touch ground, my vision went black and the last thing I heard was the slam of the chair as I knocked it over with my feet.

* * *

><p>Edward POV<p>

I walked into the house, knowing my dad was gone and wouldn't be back for another 3 hours. I felt something in my hear t tighten and in my mind I heard the screams of a girl. I shook my head and slowly looked around the living room. I saw my fathers gun box in the glass case that also held his beer. I slowly walked over to it and slid the latch over , I grabbed the box before walking away and up to my room. I laid down on my bed and looked down the barrel of the gun. I saw that it was full of bullets. I snapped it back into place before looking around my room. I kissed the stuffed animal that May had when she was in the hospital. I also kissed my mother picture.

I felt the tears run down my face before smiling, I put the gun off safety before bring it to my temple, I looked at the time and saw it read 3:10 pm. I pulled the trigger and that was the end of my life.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Isabella Marie Swan born on July 12, 1992 was found dead in her room.<strong>_

_**The cause of death was hanging.**_

_**She died at the age of 18, she planned on going to North Western the following year. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Edward Anthony Masen born on July 12, 1992 was found dead in his room.<strong>_

_**The cause of death was a bullet to the head**_

_**He died at the age of 18, he planned on going to North Western the following year.**_

* * *

><p>This is the end of the story. Isabella and Edward now live in peace. Like they always deserved<em><strong><br>**_


End file.
